


Sólo quieres atención.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Confidence, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tus tres novios son unos imbéciles durante tres meses y no muestran ninguna señal para juntar su mierda? Masacras sus egos.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sólo quieres atención.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a la compañía WWE.
> 
> Escribo con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.
> 
> ¿No te gusta? Lárgate de aquí.

Gemma suspiró mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía a su habitación de hotel luego de una larga noche de Raw. Suspiro, y casi tuvo envidia de las otras luchadoras. Todas con sus bonitos vestidos para sus hombres, contentos y radiantes, huyeron apenas les vieron salir de los ascensores. No estaba molesta porque la dejaron sola, pero en algún pequeñito lugar dolía como una espinita, sentía envidia.

Volviendo a la habitación casi refunfuñando, arrastró los pies por la infinita alfombra roja, hasta frenar frente a su puerta.

La luz verde le dio visto bueno para entrar luego de pasar la tarjeta. Lo primero que se encontró fue con ellos, sus hombres. A Roman cruzados de brazos mirando por el enorme ventanal con ninguna expresión en su rostro. Seth, quien todavía no estaba de humor, no tardó en adivinarlo por el espeso aire de su respiración como toro.

-Volviste temprano.- Dean la saludo desde una esquina de la habitación. Parecía tenso e igual de incomodo con el silencio.

-Estoy de vuelta, hurra.- Dijo sarcástica. Dejó el bolso elegante en la mesita de madera cercana y miró a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa forzada.- ¿A qué le gruñiremos hoy?

Desde hace varios meses estaban constantemente irritados, tensos y enojados respecto a sus luchas y rivales. Y ahora que todas las aguas estaban calmadas, ellos seguían en ese estado. Y no lo entendía, nada parecía satisfacerlos. Y honestamente, no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Qué? ¿El gato les comió la lengua? – Recibiendo de nuevo un infinito silencio, salió de la habitación a la sala, pisando fuerte y maldiciendo por lo bajo.- Idiotas. Con su trabajo no será lo único que se sentirán satisfechos si continúan siendo malditos robots, si pudiera hacer algo para hacerles entrar en razón y decir:«oigan, capullos, su jodida novia sigue aquí y tienen suerte que así sea…»

Se detuvo a mitad de camino.

«Espera, sí hay algo que puede dolerles directamente en el ego.», sonrió diabólica.

No la habían. El lívido de un hombre era alto, y con tres, creía haberse sacado la lotería, resulta que habían ocasiones que ni siquiera podía mantenerse a su nivel. Sintiéndose como un juguete sexual más que una novia, pero tenía sus recompensas, los tres eran jodidamente candentes, sin importar que le drenasen la energía de un día en una sesión.

Resulta que ahora, siquiera la habían rozado ni por accidente desde hacía tres meses. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? Siquiera ella sabía, pero tener la oportunidad de estar apretujada contra ellos en la cama sin ninguna acción pronto fue un chiste malo. La habían convertido en una adicta, tomándola cuando les apetecía sin importar cuantas veces en un sólo día para que, ahora simplemente se alejaran.

-Ya verán…- Dijo, despojándose de su vestido, este se deslizó hasta el suelo. Ella volteo sobre sus tobillos y se devolvió a la habitación, nada más en lencería. Sus zapatos de suela roja hicieron repiqueteos en el suelo de parque oscuro.- Oh, no detengan su conversación por mí, muchachos, hagan como que no estoy.- Se mofó mientras cruzada al extremo del cuarto hacia sus pertenencias, en su maleta guardaba un atesorado amigo que tenía tiempo sin ver.

«Un buen espectáculo, tenía que hacerlos quedarse.», pensó. Dejándose caer sobre la cama tamaño King. Comenzó a frotarse por encima de la ropa, al comienzo fue embarazoso hacerlo y animarse a continuar sin romper en vergüenza, pero mientras más recordaba que tan de lado había quedado, más valor le daba por recuperarlos.

Gimió roncamente cuando su cuerpo vibró por el toque sensible. Las bragas cayeron al suelo y con ella el corpiño. Hizo el espectáculo de su vida, jadeando con fuerza palabras sin sentido, gimiendo agudo y haciendo sonidos más altos de lo usual. Poco a poco la sensación creció, mientras más el vibrador la llegaba a una sensación placentera y deliciosa, no fue tan fingido.

Se retorció, arqueo y tomó su debido tiempo para armar un orgasmo, dándose la atención que sabía que le gustaba. El orgasmo le puso la visión en blanco. Hacía tanto que no se relajaba que la tensión y explosión se sintió como el choque de un camión.

Su otra mano masajeo los pechos en busca de atención. Jadeo cuando toco las puntas tensas, gracias al frío y a la excitación. Tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para poder mirarles. Tenían la mandíbula tensa, ella dejó escapar un grito, y alcanzando el segundo orgasmo que la hizo sudar por la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas.

La mano sobre sus pechos se movió para apartar mechones de pelo que se le pegaban al rostro. Cuando el juguete dio un fuerte zumbido, ella se retorció con un tembleque en las piernas.

Luego de lo que parecieron largos minutos, sintió cuando se asomo el tercer clímax. Ella lo cabalgó ansiosa por alcanzarlo. Una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

-No sabía que estábamos por un espectáculo gratis, muñeca.- Dijo Ambrose. Ella entornó los ojos.

-Únete, o permíteme finalizar por mi cuenta.- Dijo tajante.

-Oh, perdona. Me quitare, pero, intenta decirle lo mismo a él.

Dean sonrió malévolo.

Ella reprimió la sonrisa victoriosa, estaban trabajando en quipo otra vez.

El lunático se alejó dándole paso al enorme samoano moreno que la levanto como si pesara igual que una pluma.

-¡Oye, grandote, espera…! – Aulló cuando la empujó contra la pared, dejando caer su palma abierta sobre la carne de su trasero.- No tienes permitido tocar la mercancía, cariño.- Respondió.

-¿Quieres hacerte la graciosa? - Su mano se deslizo por su cabello y jaló, no al punto de herirla, pero le hizo temblar deliciosamente en su piel.- ¿Olvidaste las reglas?

-Oh, ¿de repente me recuerdas?

-Strike uno…- Dijo el hombre presionado contra su espalda, la palmeo dolorosamente y ella no pudo reprimir el ardor besando su piel. Roman se ciñó a ella hundiendo su rostro en su cabello mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le hacía sentir desvergonzado el mástil entre sus piernas. Su respiración sacudió el cabello de su nuca.- ¿Decías?

-De-Decía… jódete.- Si pudiera verlo a los ojos, le lanzaría una mirada fea, pero opto por dejar que las palabras fluyeran. Hubo un siseo proveniente de algún lado del cuarto.

-Ponla de rodillas, Roman, ahora.- Ordenó el otro moreno. El samoano obedeció, arrastrándola a sus rodillas hasta que gentilmente se posiciono sobre la alfombra.- ¿Serás tan ácida conmigo también, princesa? – Preguntó Rollins.

-Claro, cariño. Sé cuánto te gusta cuando soy mala.

Él resoplo, despojándose de la camiseta negra con sus iníciales, se deshizo de los pantalones. Mostrándose en esplendida desnudes. Gemma se lamió los labios, sabiendo lo que vendría. Estaba salivando por ello.

Creían saberlo todo, pero ella sabía cada uno de sus trucos.

-A partir de ahora no tienes permitido hablar al menos que digamos lo contrario, o te privaremos de siquiera un orgasmo, ¿entendido?

Tomando su papel, respondió tan dulcemente como les gustaba. Ya sentía como su interior protestaba por tener ese miembro en otro lado y no exactamente en su boca. Seth tomo su miembro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra le tomaba la barbilla y le hacía mirarle a los ojos. "Abre la boca", fue la primera orden. Gemma levantó una ceja y sonrió al ver la gota de líquido preseminal que asomaba en la cabeza púrpura de Rollins.

Él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos marrones más claros que nunca, reteniendo su melena con las dos manos como si ella llevara una cola alta. Le encantaba verle la cara consumida por la devoción mientras se lo comía, literalmente, y sus manos no dejaban de trabajarlo.

-Maldición, siquiera yo puedo negar que jodidamente tienes la razón... — pero se le cortaron las palabras al sentir el primer lametazo de su lengua. Gemma lo hacía todo con gracia, sabiendo cómo debía tocarlo, cómo debía acariciar la bolsa pesada, cómo debía apretar su erección mientras la succionaba con la boca.- Oh… joder… Gemma… extrañé esto.

El moreno empezó a mover las caderas y a exigir manteniéndole la cabeza y agarrándola del pelo, empezando a perder el control.

La mujer lo tragó entero mientras lo acariciaba con la garganta y le lamía la base con la punta de la lengua.

Seth estaba a punto de correrse, y ella lo sabía. Lo notaba en el modo que tenía de tensar el vientre y en el tembleque de sus piernas, y ella estaba a punto de explotar sin necesidad siquiera de que la tocaran. Con hambre y ansiedad, gimió, él se corrió en su garganta y empezó a beber, sin dejar de tocarlo.

-No te detengas…- Seth la clavó en su sitio agarrándola del pelo, y le hizo el amor a su boca esta vez con desinhibición, gritando como un hombre liberado, dejando que su semilla inundara la garganta de la joven.

-Adoro cómo sabes, Seth.- Susurró ella besando su ingle y alzando los ojos hacia él. Se alarmó al ver la mirada salvaje y el miembro que seguía todavía duro en sus manos. Y se sintió excitada por ello.

-Se una buena niña para Deano, ¿está bien? – Le agarró la barbilla, ordenándola sin mucha opción. Los ojos de ella fueron al rubio que cruzado de brazos, golpeaba su clavícula con los dedos, una de las comisuras de sus labios estaba estirada en la más sensual y prometedora sonrisa.- Mira ese sonrojo… D, está lista.

Bien, si Seth era exquisito, Ambrose también. Había un no sé qué en cada uno de ellos que los hacían tan… ellos. Pero era tan individualmente delicioso y atractivo que no tuvo más remedio que estremecerse mientras él venía a ella.

-Eso fue muy lindo, no mentiré, pero quiero que levantes ese lindo trasero del suelo, sobre tus manos y rodillas. Esto solo ha empezado.- Su voz bajo una octava mientras se desprendía de la camiseta.- No sabes cuánto anhele follar esa boquita...- Le hizo temblar mientras le tomaba del pelo, su mano ascendia y descendia grácilmente por el falo.- ¿Estás conmigo, muñeca?

-Sí…- Jadeo, haciéndole tragar y disfrutar cada longitud de su polla. Su cuerpo respingo cuando sintió el primer pinchazo haciéndola saltar y gritar contra su polla.

Gemma se quejo cuando hubo otro pinchazo en su otra nalga con la palma abierta. Golpeó su mejilla izquierda la primera vez, y luego la derecha como segunda vez, haciéndole picar la piel. Luego fue mucho mejor. El cuerpo de la fémina se arqueo cuando sintió la lengua de Reigns saborearla luego un pequeño objeto vibrador se enterró en su carne, haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Estaba temblando por su lengua y su castigadora palma. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando contó quince azotes, su clítoris palpitaba y no podía aguantar más.

-Por favor...- Rogó. El ritmo de las vibraciones aumentaron robándole un grito, sus muslos latieron intensamente en su contra. Dean le disparó su semilla en su garganta.- Por favor…- Dijo sin saber que pedía.

-¿Dónde está ese arrebato de valentía? - Rollins sonrió como un niño que se había salido con la suya a su vez que sacaba el potente vibrador y lo desaparecía.

Roman se inclinó y hundió su lengua, haciéndola gemir en voz alta mientras él lamia cada gota de sus jugos. Deslizó la lengua más adentro llevándola a la cima del orgasmo y se detuvo con malicia cuando sintió como se tensaba. Rió cínicamente mientras se alejaba con una ultima pero suave palmada.

-Toda tuya, Uce.- Se burlo.

Dean la poso en la cama y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras le tomaba la cintura aprisionándola, con una mano le acunó el coño suave y resbaladizo, inflamado y excitado. Su pulgar fue al centro de su clítoris y lo acarició mientras deslizaba un dedo adentro.

-Dánoslo, cariño.- Exigió con su voz algo áspera y ronca, pero suave al mismo tiempo.- Déjate ir.

Mientras ella aun estaba gimiendo su liberación, él deslizó su miembro dentro de ella, de un empujón, sus dedos se enterraron en la carne de sus caderas. Él giro las caderas. Su deseo para él iba a la cima, miró los labios rosas entreabiertos de ella y colocó su boca sobre la de ella devorando.

-Ruégame. Vamos. Quiero oírte.

Una diosa tímida y una brava serpiente; dos comportamientos, el casto y el erótico. Allí, entremezclando sus sudores y sus respiraciones. Él estaba disfrutando, y la fémina gemía y se retorcía mientras sentía una larga y fuerte serpiente en su interior, algunos gemidos eran por el dolor que la atravesaba cada vez que él la embestía, cada vez con más fuerza y con menos cuidado, pero la mayoría de los gemidos eran por el placer.

-¡Dean! - Gemma gritó y comenzó a correrse duro en su polla. Él la penetró un par de veces más antes de sentir su liberación en lo profundo del vientre, calentándola.

Mientras un huracán de emociones y sensaciones internas les tomaba, la ola de éxtasis les recorrió. Algo increíble los dejó rotos. Ambrose sacó a sí mismo fuera de su opresión, mirándola ahora con suaves adormilados ojos celestes llenos de agradecimiento. Regalándole esa media sonrisa devastadora.

Aún jadeantes se besaron suavemente.

-Te veo en un rato.- Le susurró al oído antes de darle espacio a su mejor amigo. Seth.

Luego de besarla y elogiar lo hermoso que había sido lo anterior, el pelinegro y ella se enredaron en besos y caricias. Finalmente ella cedió cuando fue volteada sobre su estomago. Él ronroneo contra su oído mientras apretaba su verga en las nalgas prietas de ella.

-Quédate como estas.- Le dijo. A Gemma volvió a cortársele la respiración. Seth lamía y besaba su espalda y a ella le temblaban las piernas.

Un beso en el coxis.

Otro en la columna.

Un lametón en la espalda.

Un pequeño mordisco en la nuca.

Seth se apretó contra Gemma y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada, y se hundió en ella casi al punto de correrse, amando lo que sentía alrededor de su polla, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor haciéndole tensar la mandíbula.

-Sí... Tan jodidamente bueno. Tan dulce.- Se hundió más y más profundo dentro de ella.- Oh, no durare mucho. Será rápido.

Gimoteo y sintió como su vientre comenzaba a calentarse de nuevo. Recibiendo todo lo que él le daba, notó que ella se iba hacia delante por los movimientos. Temblando por la fricción sintió una corriente en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Él la tomó y le hizo echarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó su pecho y la cabeza de ésta descansará en su hombro, para dejar el cuello a su disposición, donde la mordió y su lengua saboreo su piel. Le ponía la piel sensible con su barba.

La otra mano él comenzó a frotarle en movimientos circulares el clítoris.

-Seth...- Suspiro ella, tensándose por la sensación.- Oh, no te detengas.

-Esa es mi chica. Vamos.

Él la animó a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad, golpeando con fuerza, haciéndola caer sino fuera que la sostuviera. Y se corrió, sus jugos se encontraron con la polla de Rollins empapándola. Seth se corrió con un gruñido y la levantó para darle un beso devastador en los labios. Enseguida la atrajo hacia él para que sus pieles se tocaran y reconocieran

Lentamente comenzó a salirse y ella quedó nadando en las olas de éxtasis. Otro par de brazos la rodearon por detrás. Ella sintió una sensación de lubricante y unos dedos traviesos en su parte trasera. Gemma respingo cuando este jugó con el portal muy tenso y ajustado.

-Shh. Te haré sentir bien, relájate para mi, bebé.- Roman se vio colocándola en una posición más sumisa. Su trasero en esplendor y sus hombros tocando la cama y, la mejilla contra el colchón. Se hizo espacio entre sus rodillas abriéndolas, colocando una de las rellenas almohadas debajo de su cuerpecito la sostuvo por las caderas en el aire haciendo un arco perfecto.

Sus dedos se movieron suaves pero insistentes dentro de ella, acariciando más profundo, más y más hasta que sus dedos se enterraron hasta el nudillo. Se deslizaron fuera y luego nuevamente con nuevo ímpetu, relajando los músculos, estimulando para que se abrieran.

Roman deslizó sus dedos fuera, y los restregó en la rajita entre sus piernas lubricándolos con los jugos resbaladizos extendiéndolos hacia su entrada con un empuje. Luego de largos minutos de insistir, ahora la cabeza hinchada de su miembro presionaba contra la entrada que él había creado. Abrió una manaza morena sobre su clítoris haciéndole saber a quienes pertenecía. Y deslizó en círculos la protuberancia para estimularla.

Gemma sentía todo su peso y altura sobre ella. Lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Se aparto para volver en una interminable y larga embestida. Gimió y dejo caer la cabeza. Los músculos se distendían poco a poco dejando que el llegará donde deseara.

-Buena chica.- Le dijo él embistiéndola más intensamente.- Respiraciones profundas, preciosa.- Él pasó las manos abarcando sus nalgas y apretujándolas. Dios, así lo sentía. Como se clavaba más profundamente.

-Sí.- Ella gruño, moviendo las caderas más rápido. Tembló e inconscientemente echó las caderas contra él para encontrarlo y lanzó un largo gemido.

Mientras la tomaba, Reigns rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su melena negra acariciara su espalda. Cuando se vino, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, perezosamente hasta que nuevamente volvió a sufrir un espasmo que llevo toda la fuente de sus energías.

Roman gimió cuando salió de ella.

-Gracias, muñeca. Perdónanos por haber sido tan imbéciles.- Habló con voz ronca y débil.- Eres tan entregada y devota. Y nosotros hemos estados concentrados en nuestra mierda como para darte algo de tiempo.

-Qué bueno que lo noten, ahora tienen que demostrar que realmente lo sienten y vere cuando alzare su penitencia.- Dijo ella, agotada. Rollins se carcajeo mientras salía del baño restregándose el pelo y se frotaba otra toalla en el pelo.

Dean quien también se había limpiado desde hace rato estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, sin camisa. Parecía tan agotado como ella se sentía.

-Sí, sí, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.- Dijo a la vez que guiñaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta, deja un kudo y un comentario...  
> Con amor, G.


End file.
